


Where is Your Boy Tonight?

by neperen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PTSD, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, abuse (mentioned), genderbend but its trans so not really?, incest (mentioned), noncon (mentioned), trans girl character, trans percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neperen/pseuds/neperen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy cracks under the pressure of built up trauma and pressure and runs away. She realizes she prefers being a girl, and starts presenting as female. Aphrodite helps out and gives her the body of a cis girl, and encourages her to come back to camp under a brand new identity. Where is Percy Jackson? Who's this new girl, seemingly with ties to the ocean, and what does she have to do with the "hero's" disappearance? Percy's friends are on the case.</p><p>Meanwhile, the girl just wants to enjoy her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is Your Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> jackie is first introduced with the name percy and he/him pronouns because those are what she prefers at the start of the series. warning, in the first chapter percy describes his abuse at the hands of his stepfather. please be cautious!!
> 
> also, if i get anything wrong or if anything is confusing, please let me know. (also! this is my first fic, so please let me know if i need to improve on anything at all :'0 )

Percy Jackon had always felt worthless. 

Ever since he was young, he had regretted his existence. A burden to everyone, undeserving of being  
loved. That’s what everyone told him, anyway. Classmates, teachers, his stepfather—he was good for  
nothing, and friendless, and the only one who even gave a damn about him was his own mom. Why she  
cared about him, he had no clue. Her having to work so hard, living in poverty, being forced to marry an  
abusive husband, the stress of having a troublemaking child…all of it was because of him. What joy could  
he could’ve brought her? What use did she have for him? The cons outweighed the pros, honestly. 

 

And gods, his stepfather. Fucking Gabe Ugliano. He was absolutely disgusting. And even worse, he made  
everyone else around him feel disgusting. Often verbally, emotionally, and physically abusing both him  
and his poor, sweet mom. Making them feel worthless, and inconvenient, and ugly. Gods, Percy was so  
ugly. Crooked teeth, zits, greasy hair. How could anyone ever love him?  
“You look so much like your father,” his mom would say, which probably meant his mom just had really  
low standards. And, looking from Gabe to well—gee! An absent father—it really wasn’t hard to believe  
that Sally was just plain open minded. She was too forgiving, a saint to be honest. If anyone deserved a  
perfect life, it was her.

 

Percy just wished could take the weight off her shoulders.

 

He tried his best in school, he tried to keep out of trouble, he helped cook dinner and clean the  
apartment. He jumped in front of her when Gabe was in one of his angry moods, and when Gabe was  
feeling horny and aggressive, Percy…well…Percy just didn’t want him to hurt his mom. He—he just  
wanted her to be ok.

 

Even if it meant him…fuck, he couldn’t go into this. 

 

But, as a result, Percy grew up completely repulsed by sex. Completely and utterly repulsed by it. Which  
wasn’t very good for him, actually, considering public school was absolute hell for anyone on the ace  
spectrum. Other kids would joke often, about him liking dick (because being gay was so hilarious) and  
doing sex work to help pay for his family (because being forced into sex work was so hilarious). And he  
just—he hated it. 

He hated sexual humor, and dirty implications, and god damn r*pe jokes. 

 

Was it really that funny? Constantly fearing for both the life of yourself and your loved ones? Because  
some bastard was fucking horny? Not being able to fall asleep at night, because even just being in your  
own bed reminded you of being held down and violated. Not being able to feel clean, and having to  
scrub your skin red trying to get rid of the feel of sweat and…other fluids. It was filthy. He was filthy. 

 

Ad his mom never knew that he did this for her, and he preferred to keep it that way. 

 

And OK, so maybe he did like guys. He hated dick—he hated any genitalia, really (not that he’d ever seen 

 

a vagina before, but he assumed they were equally as gross). But guys were soft and big and warm and  
suave and dreamy and you wouldn’t believe how big his crush on Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid  
was when he was a kid.

 

He never told anyone he was bi though. Not even his mom, or his friends from Camp Half Blood. He  
didn’t know if it was because he was afraid of being mistreated for it, or because he just kind of  
assumed it wasn’t necessary. I mean, the gods were all basically pansexual, right? So maybe everyone at  
camp was just automatically cool with stuff like that.  
He didn’t want to test it, though. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

When he was first introduced to the world of gods and demigods, he was stroked. Hey! Maybe he’ll  
finally be important, maybe he’ll finally have some friends. Maybe he’ll be needed. 

And he was right, of course. But at way too much of a price.

Way too much of a price. 

So many dead, so much destroyed, so many hurt—all because of him. 

Two wars, hundreds of battles, fucking Tartarus. At this point, he was just a huge traumatized mess—a  
shell of who he used to be. 

Rachel, Silena, Beckendorf, Nico, Bianca, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Zoe, Luke….fuck, couldn’t he do anything right? He had let them all down, he had hurt every single one of them.

Gabe had been right, he really was a burden. No, worse—

He was a monster.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Has Percy been off to you lately?” Jason murmured to the Italian, tilting his head to look at the son of Poseidon.

Nico snorted, “How would I know? I don’t exactly talk to him much anymore.” A spark of concern  
gleamed briefly in his eyes, however, as he glanced at his old crush. 

They both stared discretely at the teen, sizing him up. 

“That’s because he doesn’t talk to anyone anymore…not even us”

“Us? He doesn’t talk to Annabeth anymore. It’s a miracle they’re even still together.”

Jason seemed to ponder something. “Actually….do you think they’re still together?

“Huh? What makes you say that?”

“Well, they just…when was the last time you saw them talking? Or interacting at all?

“You act like I care about their relationship”

“You care about their happiness, don’t you?”

Nico flushed. Well, yeah, as much as he cared about the next guy. He wasn’t biased or anything dumb  
like that. They all had their own lives now, and he didn’t need to worry about them anymore. Still…

“He’s uh, starting to look kind of like how you used to,” said Jason, changing the topic a little. He  
coughed, unsure as to how to go about this. “Y’know, skinny, pale, dark bags under his eyes. I never see  
him eat, and he looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks.”

“How can you tell? This is the first time he’s left his cabin in days,” Nico reminded him. 

“I think we should talk to him,” Jason suggested. 

“You can talk to him, I’ll go take a nap.” Nico grunted, getting up. The son of Jupiter pouted, but didn’t  
try to persuade him. Whatever, he’d just do this one his own.

 

 

Percy jumped about a foot in the air when Jason tapped him on the shoulder, already having Riptide to  
the blond’s neck before he even registered who it was. He took a step back, embarrassed. 

“Sorry about that,” he scratched his neck, a little flustered after reacting so extremely. 

“S’alright,” Jason smiled, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

Percy laughed, strained. “But uh, hey! What’s up? Everything alright?”

“Yeah man, I was just hanging with Nico over there when we noticed you hanging out. Everything OK?  
You uh, seemed kind of spaced out.” Just like he did right now.

“Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah. Ha ha. Sorry, I’ve just been, uhmm. Tired, lately.” Struggling to form an  
explanation, averting his gaze, Percy seemed very off. 

“Have you been sleeping lately?” Jason looked concerned.

“Yeah, my sleep’s been decent. Still a bit shaken up by nightmares every now and then, but you know  
how it is.” He explained, aiming to brush off Jason’s concern.

Jason pursed his lips. “Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here alright?” 

Percy smiled sadly, “Thanks, man”

 

 

Gods, now he was even making his friends worry about him. 

He really was just a burden to all of them.

But! Thought Percy, ashamedly. Jason had come up to him and asked him if he was okay, like he cared  
about him. And though he felt undeserving of it, a flood of warmth swelled in his heart. 

 

Which was bad—which he didn’t deserve—which also meant that his social withdrawal was getting  
more obvious to others. 

 

He needed to fix this.

He needed to disappear.  
…

So much for being the hero of Olympus.


End file.
